musikfandomcom-20200229-history
CéU
miniatur|CéU beim [[TFF.Rudolstadt 2010]] CéU (* 17. April 1980 in São Paulo, Brasilien, bürgerlicher Name Maria do Céu Whitaker Poças) ist eine brasilianische Sängerin und Songwriterin. Leben CéU stammt aus einer musikalischen Familie, ihr Vater ist beruflich selbst Musiklehrer, Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler. Von ihm lernte sie die Wertschätzung der brasilianischen modernen Klassiker, insbesondere Heitor Villa-Lobos, Ernesto Nazaré und Orlando Silva.David Dye, "CéU: From Brazil with Love," World Cafe (National Public Radio), 30 April 2007, on NPR.org. Mit fünfzehn Jahren entschied sie sich gegen das College, studierte stattdessen Musiktheorie und die Violão, die brasilianische Konzert-Gitarre.biografische Angaben auf der Website von Six Degrees Records Ihr nach ihr selbst benanntes Debüt-Album CéU kam 2005 auf dem lokalen Indie-Label Urban Jungle in São Paulo heraus. Es hatte auf Weltmusik-Kanälen weltweit Erfolg. Das bekannte französische Magazin Les Inrockuptibles wählte sie in die Top 5 der musikalische Neuerscheinungen 2005. In den USA reichte es zu einer Latin Grammy Nominierung als Best new artist 2006. Sie bekam daraufhin Angebote von US-Majorlabeln, ihr Albumdebüt auch auf dem US-Markt herauszubringen. CéU entschied sich bewusst für das kleine Label Six Degrees Records, dass ihr größtmögliche künstlerische Freiheit bot. Im April 2007 kam das Album dann in einer Kooperation mit der Kaffeehauskette Starbucks heraus.CéU's Biographical Sketch at SixDegreesRecords.com. Es erreichte Platz 69 der Billboard 200 und Platz 4 unter den Top Independent Albums. In Kanada kam es auf Rang 32 der Popmusik-Charts. CéU hat außer in Nord- und Südamerika Plattenverträge und Bekanntheit in Westeuropa und Japan erreicht. Der Reggae-nahe Song Malemolência war auf dem Soundtrack der brasilianischen TV-Serie Cidade dos Homens (nach dem Kinofilm City of God) von TV Globo network zu hören.Album-Rezension in Einzeltiteln Die Produktion "CéU: CéU" wurde in Deutschland von der Jury des Preises der deutschen Schallplattenkritik mit dem Jahrespreis 2008 ausgezeichnet.Preis der deutschen Schallplattenkritik e.V.: Jahrespreis 2008 für CéU Ende Oktober 2009 gab CéU mit Band im Rahmen einer Europa-Tournee Konzerte in Köln, Hamburg, Berlin, Frankfurt am Main und München. http://www.sixdegreesrecords.com/tourdates.php Im Juli 2010 trat sie in Darmstadt in der Centralstation aufFAZ vom 22. Juli 2010, Seite 41. Musik und Texte Ihre Stücke verschmelzen Einflüsse aus Samba, Choro, Soul, Rhythm and Blues, Hip-Hop, Afrobeat und Electropop. Im Interview mit der Nachrichtenagentur Reuters"Singer Ceu brings back to Brazilian music" (Reuter's report), 20th April 2007. gab sie an, eine besondere Nähe zum Samba de raíz (Root Samba), US-Jazz- und Soul-Sängerinnen und zum Brega, der neuesten Strömung der brasilianischen Musik zu haben. Der einzige bekannte Cover-Song auf dem Debüt-Album ist Bob Marleys Concrete Jungle. Ihre sehr eigenständige Fassung bringt den Text stimmlich mit viel Understatement statt Düsternis und die Musik in einem vom Reggae weit entfernten Brazileiro-Groove. O Ronco da Cuíca stellt die Cuíca heraus, ein brasilianisches Perkussionsinstrument, das wie eine Trommel aussieht und etwa wie ein tropischer Vogel klingt. O Ronco da Cuíca ist ein Cover des gleichnamigen Songs vom brasilianischen Sänger João Bosco. CéU meidet den verbreiteten Drum'n'Bossa Sound. Manche Rezensenten ordnen ihr Album ein unter Lounge- und Late-Night-Jazz oder gar "electro-chill out, moving to a spongy funk".Marty Lipp auf rootsworld.com Sie trat zuletzt 2007 auf in der Band-Besetzung: * Lucas Martins - Bass und Gitarre * Bruno Buarque - Perkussion * DJ Marco - Turntables * Guilherme Ribeiro - Tasteninstrumente * Serginho Machado - Schlagzeug Auszeichnungen * Preis der Deutschen Schallplattenkritik: Jahrespreis 2008 * Latin Grammy Nominierung als “Best new artist” 20067th Annual Latin Grammy Awards (englisch) * Top 5 der musikalische Neuerscheinungen 2005 beim französischen Magazin Les Inrockuptibles Diskografie - Labels weltweit * CéU (USA 2007) (#69 Billboard 200/#4 Top Independent Albums/#1 Top Heatseekers) * Vagarosa (2009), Six Degrees Records, Ceu- Plattenlabel weltweit:Ceus Profil auf Myspace (2007) * Spanien/Portugal/Brasilien/Mexiko/Chile/Argentinien - Warner Music, www.warnermusic.com * Großbritannien - Whatmusic, www.ceumusic.com * USA - Six Degrees Records, www.sixdegreesrecords.com * Frankreich/Benelux/Italien - Oplus Music, www.oplus.org * Kanada - LCL Music, www.fusion3.com * Japan - JVC Music, www.jvcmusic.co.jp Trivia * Céu bedeutet Himmel auf Portugiesisch.David Dye, "CéU: From Brazil with Love," World Cafe (National Public Radio), 30 April 2007, on NPR.org. * Ihr auch als Single ausgekoppelter Song Malemolência wurde für die FIFA 08 lizenziert.laut Artikel der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Weblinks * Offizielle CéU Website (UK) * "CéU's Brazilian Melting Pot," Morning Edition (National Public Radio), 13 April 2007, NPR.org (engl.) * CéU's Biographical Sketch at SixDegreesRecords.com (engl.) * "Singer Ceu brings sexy back to Brazilian music" (Reuters report) (engl.) * David Dye, "CéU: From Brazil with Love," World Cafe (National Public Radio), 30 April 2007, NPR.org (engl.) Quellen Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Songwriter Kategorie:Fusion-Musiker Kategorie:Weltmusik-Künstler Kategorie:Brasilianischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1980 Kategorie:Frau af:CéU en:Céu fr:Céu pt:Céu (cantora) Kategorie:Alle Artikel